A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of optical systems that conduct analysis of biological test samples, and the mechanical systems that place the test samples into position for reading by the optical system. These systems are typically found in automated microbiology, immunoassay and biological sample testing machines, and related diagnostic or analytical machines such as found in infectious disease, immuno-chemistry and nucleic acid probe systems.
B. Description of Related Art
It is known in the art that biological samples can be subject to optical analysis using various techniques, two of which are transmittance and fluorescence optical analysis. The purpose of the analysis may be to identify an unknown biological agent in the sample, test the sample to determine the concentration of a substance in the sample, or determine whether the biological agent is susceptible to various antibiotics. The analysis may further identify the concentration of antibiotic that would be effective in treating an infection containing the agent.
A technique has been developed for conducting optical analysis of biological samples that involves the use of a sealed test sample card containing a plurality of small sample wells or reaction sites. During manufacture of the cards, e.g., for microbiological analysis of test samples, the sample wells are loaded with growth media for different biological agents, or else various concentrations of different antibiotics. Fluid containing the biological sample enters the card via an L-shaped transfer tube extending outwardly from a transfer tube port in the card. An internal fluid passageway structure allows the fluid to migrate from the transfer tube port to the wells of the card.
To load the card with fluid, the transfer tube is placed in a test tube containing a biological sample, and the card/transfer tube/test tube assembly is placed in a vacuum filling and sealing machine, such as the Vitek.RTM. Filler Sealer (from bioMerieux Vitek, Inc.). The filling and sealing machine generates a vacuum, the release of which causes the fluid in the test tube to be drawn into the wells of the sample card.
After the wells of the card are loaded with the sample, the transfer tube is cut off and melted, sealing the interior of the card, and the card is placed into a reading and incubation machine. The reading and incubating machine incubates the cards at a desired temperature. An optical reader is provided for conducting transmittance testing of the wells of the card. Basically, the cards are stacked in columns in the reading machine, and an optical system moves up and down the column of cards, pulling the cards into the transmittance optics one at a time, reading the cards, and placing the cards back in the column of cards. The Vitek.RTM. reading machine is described generally in the Charles et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,188,280.
The ability of the optical reading system to take accurate reads of the sample wells is a function of several variables, such as the presence of air bubbles in the sample wells, the accurate placement of the growth or antibiotic medium in the sample wells, the number of reads obtained during the incubation of the cards, and the sophistication of the optics of the reading machine. Obviously, to improve the analytical capabilities of the machine, the performance of the optical reading system is critical.
In addition to the Charles et al. patent mentioned above, prior art patents relating to the general subject of optical systems for analysis of biological samples include U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,684 to Landa, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,747 to Eden. Other background references include U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,190; WIPO published patent application WO 84/00609 (Heller); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,372,783 to Lackie. The patent to Robinson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,395, discloses a diagnostic instrument in which a carousel holds test packs during incubation periods and rotates the test packs past an optical reader that senses the presence of an analyte in the sample. Prior art systems for transporting specimen carriers in diagnostic machines include the above-referenced Charles et al. patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,922 to Markin et al; U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,825 to Gilford et al., and the above-referenced Robinson et al. patent.
An object of the invention is to provide an optical reading system for reading test sample cards that enables a rapid and precise identification and analysis of the specimens. The invention incorporates a unique fluorescence-based detection substation and an advanced multiwavelength transmittance testing substation, enabling both types of analysis to be performed automatically for the cards.
The fluorescence substation achieves a significant throughput by simultaneously analyzing multiple sample wells using a single fluorescence light source and multiple detector elements in a single assembly. Reliability, compactness, and repeatability in the fluorescence measurements are much improved over prior art systems.
Furthermore, prior art multiple channel fluorometers typically use a single light source that is split into multiple channels using optical fibers, which direct the light through sample wells onto a single multiplexed detector or separate individual detectors. These systems tend to be large and complex assemblies requiring precise positioning of optical fibers. In addition, energy and signal losses in the optical fibers reduce the efficiency of the system. The present system performs true simultaneous readings of multiple sample wells using a single excitation source and multiple emission detection devices without the need for separate optical fibers or excitation and emission pathways. The fluorescence substation further includes a lamp reference detector, enabling precise readings of the wells of the card independent of any changes in the output of the excitation light source.
The inventive fluorescence substation also includes an optical shuttle assembly and solid reference source that allows for automatic calibration of the photodiode detectors when the cards are not being read. To calibrate the system, the shuttle moves the solid reference into the optical path. The solid reference is illuminated by the lamp, and emits radiation at the wavelength of the fluorophores. The radiation is received by the photodetectors, and the outputs can be calibrated by adjusting moveable gain amplifiers, insuring accurate measurements of fluorescence from the wells of the card.
The present invention also provides for a sample card transport system for precisely moving the test sample card relative to the optical system so as to permit numerous data sets in each reading cycle. The sample card transport system moves the cards from an incubation chamber to the transmittance and/or fluorescence optics substations, where readings are taken of the card. At the transmittance substation, multiple reads of the wells are taken at several positions across the well, generating a large number of data sets. Once the test is complete, the sample card transport system moves the card to a card output tray. If more testing is needed, the card is moved back to the carousel. The precise movement features of the present test sample card transport system are believed to be unique.
These and other objects, advantages and features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of presently preferred embodiments of the invention.